Spirit of the Dragon
Hiroto is the Celestial Spirit of the Dragon. He is a Golden Key, and part of the Chinese Zodiac. He is a natural leader, and phenomenal strategist, as well as a good fighter. By the 'younger' Celestial Spirits, he is sometimes referred to as Hiro-kun. He is an antagonist in the First Arc, and is currently enslaved by a mysterious master. Appearance Hiroto is rather quiet and always thinking, however, when he speaks, everybody listens. Though he doesn't seem like it, he is actually very confident of his skills, though he is not easily baited into fights. He is seen wearing a black cloak, which normally hide his wings underneath, as he is able to fly, much like a dragon, and he was white highlights in his black hair. In dragon form, he is sleek black with white streaks on him. Personality Hiroto is rather cold to everyone around him, however, he has gained much respect from other Celestial Spirits, who would gladly follow him. He has a knack for creating brilliant strategies that have been said to lead to victory many times in history. He has a rather large sense of pride and confidence, but it is not easily shown. History Hiroto has had many owners in the past, all of whom have passed away or given him up. Like other Spirits, he does not like talking about his past. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Hiroto has much strength as a fighter, as well as as in magic. He has had the most training out of the Celestial Spirits and can be considered one of the best, though the others follow closely behind, as they are still strong. His commanding spirit is useful in battles and he can use his brute force to an advantage when punching or kicking. He is the only Celestial Spirit who has the power to transform into his respective Spirit. The difference between his tree summoning and Miskalene's plant summoning is that Hiroto's only affect trees for his strength is too much for plants, while Miskalene's only affects plants for her strength is not enough for trees. Magic Magic Name: Tree Summoning and Transformation *Abilities **Dragon Transformation- Hiroto changes into a dragon. With this transformation, he is given new elemental powers, such as the ability to breathe fire. He can also use it to flee or carry others. However, this ability takes a massive amount of energy to turn into and turn back, so he will only use it in an emergency situation. **Forest Maze- With his summoning magic, Hiroto summons a large forest in front of him in the form of a maze, which traps enemies, and by manipulating the trees (i.e. making them fall, etc), he can harm or kill victims in the maze. **Tree Wall- With summoning magic, Hiroto summons a protective wall in front of him. Unlike Miska's vine wall, it is used to take brute force and damage, normally for one hit, whereas Miska's wall is normally used to take consistent damage over time. **Tree's Lullaby- By manipulating tree roots in the ground, Hiroto can draw out magic and energy from opponents nearby. This ability can only be used in the forest, or a place with many trees. **Camouflage- Using the background of trees near him, Hiroto can camouflage himself and perform a 'stealthed' attack. While camouflaged, Hiroto's stats are boosted. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes